


Just A Scratch

by mossy (TARDISGAYS)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Jamie's So Smol, M/M, general softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISGAYS/pseuds/mossy
Summary: Jamie's feeling down due to an injury he got fighting the Cybermen, so the Doctor and Zoe find an easy way to cheer him up.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just A Scratch

"Ouch!"

"I did tell you not to move," the Doctor huffed, tugging aggressively at Jamie's hair with a comb.  
Jamie couldn't sit still despite the Doctor's words; he never knew having your hair brushed could be so painful, "Aye well if yer' keep tugging at it so hard I'm gonnae flinch! Ouch!"  
The Doctor tugged at a knot in Jamie's curly wisps, shaking his head at the boy's childishness, " _Maybe if you hadn't been so thoughtless..._ "

"Hey now just a minute, I saved yer' life!" Jamie retorted, feeling somewhat betrayed, "If it were nae for me you'd be just a few wee ashes right now, floating 'round Cyberman territory," he pulled his head back away from the Doctor, pouting like a duck.

The Doctor shook his head again and leant down next to Jamie's ear, "You know very well I had it all under control."

"Aye but ya' said that last time and look what happened tae' the poor ol' professor!"

"Ah well yes that was rather unfortunate, but that I couldn't prevent," the Doctor groaned slightly, placing the comb down on the table and running his fingers through Jamie's hair to feel for any more knots. He'd always liked Jamie's hair, it was so soft and bounced lightly whenever he moved.

Jamie sighed and looked down at the bruises on his legs, "I guess I was a wee bit hasty..."  
He sulked in the chair, going to fold his arms and whined when he realised he couldn't, "Ay for goodness sake! Doctor how long do I have to keep the blasted thing on for?"

"Well Jamie it's a cast, solid plaster. That'll be left on for quite some time I'm afraid."

Jamie's face saddened.

"You only have yourself to blame," said the Doctor, as he kissed Jamie softly on the cheek, smiling at him sweetly.

"I don' like it though,'' Jamie replied, standing up and brushing the strands of hair off his kilt. He was getting rather fed up of having a broken arm, it made him feel so useless. He couldn't do much on his own, and the Doctor had to help him with even the most basic of things like washing his hair and getting dressed. It was dreadful, and getting rather tiresome too.  
He didn't regret it though, jumping in to save the Doctor like that, even if he did have a bone broken clean in half by a rather large and powerful Cyberman. After all, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to the Doctor. 

"Oh, I have an idea!" The Doctor suddenly remarked, his face brightening up as if a beam of light had just hit him. He frantically looked around the room, his eyes searching for something.

"Doctor, what are yer' doing?"

"I won't be a moment Jamie," the Doctor said hastily, as he rushed out of the room unexpectedly, flustering Jamie slightly.

"What's he up to this time...?" Jamie grumbled to himself, sitting back down and sinking deeply into the brown worn cushions of the chair.

After a few minutes of boorishly waiting, the Doctor suddenly popped his head round the door frame, smiling vibrantly at Jamie, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Eh?" Jamie replied, confused.

"Oh never mind, we'll just bring them all in," he stuttered, as he and Zoe walked in clumsily, arms filled with dozens of brightly coloured felt tip pens and small tubes of glue and glitter. They lay them down on a small coffee table, pens rolling off onto the floor with a clack noise.

"Doctor, you could've at least brought a better table," Zoe huffed as she picked up all the pens hurriedly, whilst the Doctor made a small barricade with the glue tubes to keep them contained.

"What on earth is all of this?" Jamie asked, eyeing his two friends with a rather baffled look on his face.

"Can't you see Jamie?"  
"Aye I can see just grand, doesn't mean I kno' what yer' doing."  
"We're going to decorate your cast!" Zoe cheered, grinning like a cheshire cat from ear to ear. Oh how she loved crafty things, and it'd been so long since she last did something as fun as this. She was ecstatic, even more so than the Doctor, who was currently fiddling with a stuck pen lid like a child.  
Jamie however, was still rather kerfuffled.  
His eyes were scanning the pens and glitter rather aggressively, before letting out a barely audible "Huh?"

"What's wrong Jamie?" The Doctor asked, finally plucking off the pen lid and reaching over ready to doodle on Jamie's cast.

"I still don' understand."

The Doctor and Zoe exchanged glances, "Understand what?"

"Well, yer' going to draw on ma' arm thingy aren't ya'?"

The two nodded.

"Are yer' sure you can do that though? I mean, won't it cause an uh, what's it called... An infectious?"

The Doctor chuckled, "No Jamie, it won't cause an _infection_. It's perfectly safe!" He assured Jamie, as he drew a small heart on the edge of the plaster, "And also very fun."

Jamie took one look at the heart doodle, and suddenly his face lit up with delight, "Pass me a pen, I wan' a go!"

The Doctor passed him a blue pen, and Jamie bit the lid off before scribbling little drawings of monsters and objects all over his cast. This was the happiest he'd been since he busted his arm, and it warmed the Doctor's hearts so very much to see his lover bright and bubbly again. Who knew that all it would take to cheer Jamie up was a few pens & some glitter?

"Aye, that's better!" Jamie simpered, looking pleased with himself before twisting his arm to show the Doctor his new drawing, "Ta da! What'd ya' think?"

The Doctor couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Jamie's sweet child-like drawing.  
There was a TARDIS, or should I say more of a wobbly blue rectangle in the background, with a small dwarf (Zoe) standing next to it, and in front of that were two carefully drawn almost people.  
One of the Doctor, and one of Jamie, holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

Zoe looked over at the drawing, tilting her head to try and see it better, "Where am I on the drawing?"

"Ay it's obvious, yer' there," Jamie furrowed his eyebrows, pointing at the small human-like blob by the TARDIS.

"That can't be me, that's a gnome!"  
"Actually, it's a _dwarf_."  
"Jamie McCrimmon!" Zoe shouted, annoyed at being portrayed in such a ridiculous way.

"Ay come on now lassy, it's fairly accurate considering my artistic skills," Jamie sniggered, nudging Zoe playfully, but Zoe wasn't having it.  
"Oh Doctor can't you tell him to not be so harsh!"

But of course unsurprisingly, even the Doctor couldn't hold back his laughter, "Well Zoe, I think it's pretty accurate too if I'm honest..!"  
The Doctor rested his head on Jamie's shoulder, as they both laughed at the dwarf Zoe drawing like children at a funfair.

"I swear you can both be such, such... Such men at times! And so childish too!" Zoe grunted, glaring at the two idiots before leaving the room and shutting the door aggressively behind her.  
But Jamie and the Doctor were still laughing, and they only stopped because their stomach and faces were starting to ache.  
The Doctor wiped a small tear from his eye after finally calming himself down, and smiled so lovingly at Jamie, "feeling better?"

"Aye, much better," he responded, kissing the Doctor softly on the cheek, "Thank you."

The Doctor pulled him in for a gentle hug, resting his chin on the top of Jamie's head, "Just remember, if you ever feel even just a little bit down, I promise you there's always a way both Zoe and I can help, okay?"

Jamie nuzzled his head into the Doctor's chest, listening to his two hearts beat. He wasn't sure why, but he always found listening to the Doctor's hearts so comforting, "Aye, I kno'."

They sat there comfortably in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's company and warmth, not uttering even a breath, but then Jamie piped up, "Hey Doctor, d'ya think we should apologise to Zoe?"

The Doctor shifted his head to look at Jamie, "No no, she'll be fine, we've certainly done much worse before, not that that's something to brag about."

"Aye, s'pose ya' right."

They sat it in silence for a few more minutes.

"...D'ya think we'd get away with annoying her some more then?" Jamie smirked, almost sheepishly.

The Doctor looked at Jamie with a rather, unrecognisable expression. Jamie couldn't tell what he was thinking, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Well, I suppose just a little bit more teasing won't do anymore harm now will it," the Doctor grinned in a kind of impish-like way, readjusting his disheveled fringe before stretching his arms and standing up. He held his hand out to Jamie, and Jamie knew that look all too well, "Come along now Jamie," the Doctor spoke, a dark but mischievous tone, " _We've got work to do_."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is such a mess, I started writing it a week ago but got sidetracked and only ended hurriedly finishing it today, hence how disorderly it reads.  
> Hopefully the next one will be a lot more carefully written <3


End file.
